Of Masters and Servants
by GhostXavier
Summary: When Marisbilly built Chaldea, his vision was for it to prosper into a spectacular concept. Well it might be a good thing he's dead, because this is probably not what he would have imagined... Fate/Grand Order drabbles. Occasional other themes, but mainly Humor.
1. Intro

_**.**_

 _ **Introduction**_

* * *

 **This has nothing to do with Fragments of Chaldea. That collection remains my main and priority.**  
 **I take this one about as seriously as a cup of spilled water on a sunbaked sidewalk.**

Experimental. May be deleted.

All fluffy drabbles. Random upload.

No real restrictions. No character development. No real goal or design.

Just drabbles between 50 – 100 words. Every piece is separate. Nothing links together, nor ever will.

Messages about this collection sent to the FoC Tumblr will be ignored.

Finally, author's notes at the end of each entry! ...Just kidding.

* * *

 _ **Simple enough, right?**_


	2. Roll Call

The servants were gathered. It was time to deploy to the next singularity.

If they failed. Humanity failed. This could not be allowed.

Gudako pulled out a checklist. Mashu waited patiently next to her as the remaining servants clustered ahead.

"One final rollcall before we Rayshift… Heracles."

A roar from the back made some wince.

"Kiyohime… right, she's clung to my arm. Arturia."

Several voices cried out as one. Gudako groaned. _'Right.'_

"I'll get to you all last then, scratch that for now… Cu."

Several male voices called. She threw the clipboard in irritation.


	3. Mind Games

Arjuna glared at Karna. He simply gazed back.

Lancer's hand moved forward. Click. It retreated.

Archer's hand moved forward. Crack. It too retreated.

The motions repeated. The sounds repeated. Eyes never broke the lock.

Their silent war would continue unhindered.

"You will not defeat me here, Karna."

The lancer remained silent as his hand moved forward again. Click.

Arjuna continued to glare as Gudao watched from the side. He groaned as wood splintered.

That was the third piece in two minutes.

"Can you two not break the chessboard? It's the only one we have."


	4. Cake

The workshop was silent as the servant enjoyed her break.

Da Vinci bit into her strawberry cake. It was beyond delicious.

There was a rustling behind her as the door opened. A stack of manuscripts fell over.

She fumed. "Idiot Roman! What did I tell you abou-"

She turned around. Fou stood on the fallen papers like a curious puppy. Its ear twitched.

They stared at each other. Da Vinci sighed.

Yes. Right…

She sat back down as the small critter walked back out.

The strawberry cake was less sweet the second bite.


	5. Human

"Unbelievable… Put more effort into it."

Scathach struck Cu's backside with the shaft of her lance. He cringed.

"It's not my fault I'm unable to kill you!"

Gudako laughed from the side. Mashu looked conflicted.

How long had it been since she heard the sound of laughter? It echoed in her ears.

She wished for death, yet she was among people once more… She would not be conflicted.

But she was. Perhaps she was growing too attached. Why so fast. That could not be allowed.

"Work harder."

"What does it look like I'm doing!?"

Only time would tell.


	6. Possession

EMIYA watched Ishtar waltz away with a sigh.

She was arguing with Gilgamesh soon after, while dodging throw objects from Enkidu.

It seemed like her, but it wasn't. She looked like Rin. It wasn't _his_ Rin.

She huffed and looked away from the King of Heroes, arms crossed and a blush on her cheeks.

"It's not like I cared for the people of Uruk…"

Yet it still wasn't her.

There was much to talk about, but no one to listen. She was a goddess, but she wasn't his goddess.

' _Can't you see I've been keeping my promise?'_


	7. Surprise

Gudao hovered over Astolfo, pinning him to the wall. The pink haired rider was blushing profusely, only egging the master on further.

He leaned in to suggest. "How about we head back to my room, miss?"

Astolfo shivered as Gudao's hand slowly glided to his side. He whimpered as it trailed up the side of his outfit, feeling its ghostly touch through the fabric.

Gudao leaned in further… and stopped as his thigh brushed up against… something.

He looked down hesitantly and noticed he wasn't the only one hard.

His face paled in complete horror.


	8. Fashion Problem

"This is disgusting. I had more respect for Rome than this."

"Your fashion sense makes me sick! You are a joke!"

"You dare talk to a pharaoh with that tone? I will have you killed for such insolence!"

Nero and Cleopatra glared at each other. Several other servants observed in amusement.

Gudao sighed. "You two both look fi-"

"Stay out of this master!" they chimed as one.

He raised his hands in defeat. They had been arguing for ten minutes. But it made no sense.

They were wearing the same dress.


	9. Envy

"Is there a problem, Arturia?"

"No… There is no problem."

The saber purposefully looked away from her lancer version. But her eyes would occasionally glance back.

With folded arms, she huffed. The taller lancer smirked. She knew exactly what this was about.

The saber crossed her arms further, and grew more disappointed. The fact she could aggravated her.

So this was the difference. Had she chosen Rhongomyniad instead of Excalibur, she would not be so… _immature_.

"I will just talk to Lancer Alter then… for it seems you have some… _small problems_ to work out."

Arturia internally growled.


	10. Good Morning

Gudao groaned awake in bed. He really did not want to get up. It was his off day after all.

Roman should be handling all the minor issues. Da Vinci should be helping.

All he had to do was sleep and rest. With eyes closed, he turned onto his side and threw his arm over the soft pillow.

That moved closer into his embrace.

His eyes shot open. The covers were gently lifted.

Jack was curled into his side.

She murmured in her sleep. "I love you mommy."

The door flew open. He cried upon seeing Kiyohime.


	11. Unexpected Job

"Vlad! I really like the costume you made for Liz, can you make me a dress?"

"Hey Vlad! I think this swimsuit is nice but it could use a bit more frills!"

"Uncle! Can you make me this costume this year!?"

"I demand you make this style for me. I've had enough of dressing like these lower classes."

"Hmph. I suppose these clothes are well made. Do not expect my praise, mongrel."

Vlad leaned back in his chair and groaned. He was the Prince of Wallachia. The lord of impalement.

Being called Dracula _might_ be preferable to this "job."


	12. Senpai

Okita tugged on one arm. "Come supervise my training, master!"

"I've made you dinner, goujin-sama!" Tamamo pulled on the other.

"I-Idiot! **Idiot!** Don't get dragged in by that!" Surfer Mordred yelled with her arm trapping his legs.

"I've made you desert, master!" Boudicca sung as she brought over a chocolate cake. She held it to his face so he could smell.

Gudao simply chuckled and enjoyed them fighting over him.

Mashu watched from the side, squeezing Fou a little too tightly. The little beast whimpered.

"Kyuuuu…"

"Senpai, you're the worst." Her lip trembled.


	13. Protecting Identity

Siegfried blinked, but Gudako nodded.

"I'm not kidding. All servants are on a first name basis here."

"Are you not worried our enemies will use that to their advantage on the field?"

"Better than the ensuing confusion... watch. Hey, lancer!" Nearly a tenth of the cafeteria turned to face her.

Siegfried looked unconvinced. "What about aliases?"

Gudako sighed. "We tried that, but some serva-"

"I wanted mine to be Brick Hardmeat, but hardass over here said no. Probably because it was too long." Blackbeard interrupted.

Gudako groaned as the rider waggled his eyebrows. "If you get what I mean."


	14. Stalling

Solomon paced back and forth in front of the throne.

The masters had arrived. Their servants and newly appeared allies assaulted his forces.

It was inconceivable they would make it this far, yet, they were preoccupied.

Something wasn't adding up...

Massive leaps were made, yet they tunnel-visioned at a certain point.

Countless times they struggled and persevered ,yet with the end in sight, they run on a tangent.

Why? Why did they stall? Their final battle awaited where he would crush their spirits undoubtedly. So why...

"Why are they only vested in killing one pillar repeatedly!?" he roared.


	15. Reunited?

Emiya sighed. His eyes shifted with a glint of fondness and exasperation.

Illya and Kuro were hiding behind Irisiviel as Jaguarman attempted to scold them.

Kiritsugu sat on a couch separately. Ishtar sat across from him sipping her tea elegantly. They were quiet.

As Arturia sat beside him, he sighed. This was not the reunion he had imagined.

The saber stared at him inquisitively. "Is something wrong, archer?"

"No. I'll just take what I can get at this point."

A new familiar, servant burst into the room... with two similar alter egos.

"I'm already eating my words."


	16. True Name Discernment

The enemy servant cackled. "...so you're the master?"

Gudako glared at the opponent behind Mashu's guard.

He snickered. "Trying to figure out who I am? ...I'll kill you befo-"

She placed her hand to her mouth and whistled.

The stunned enemy watched as a crowd of servants came at her call.

He gawked, but she smiled. "Hey! Does anyone recognize this guy?"

There was a chorus of replies.

"Oh I know him!" "Isn't that Archimedes?" "Oh yea! That guy!" "He's pretty bad."

Her servants laughed. The enemy paled further.

Gudako grinned. "...You're **_screwed."_**


End file.
